Longing Memories
by Lucicelo
Summary: During their kiss, Queenie placed her wand at his temple. Whispering a spell under her breath, she collected his memories before they disappeared along with the rushing water. Keeping them in a vial in her clutch, she went through her days, wistfully dreaming of the day when her and her honey could be together again.


Queenie carried a small vial in her clutch.

It resided next to her lipstick. Protected with magic. Invisible to anyone but herself. She made sure not to leave her clutch unguarded or without placing some nasty hexes to discourage anyone from peeking into the contents. She thought about wearing it as a necklace but, it clashed with her normal attire. She would receive questions upon questions. Her mere presence sparked an array of voices which rushed into her mind.

Unbuckling the side, she reached inside, her fingers glided over the cold glass. Memories sloshed about, a spell keeping the cork from loosening up. Spilling out before the time arrived for her to uncork it herself. She remembered the man behind these memories.

Thinking about her sweet man, her honey, caused her heart to ache.

After overhearing people talk about the new Kowalski bakery, her heart skipped a beat. She knew the identity of the owner without having to ask. This lead her to walk home from her job. The anticipation built up inside her chest. Months passed since she last saw him in person. She avoided locating him on purpose until she deemed herself ready to see him.

Passing his bakery, she made a full stop. She buckled her clutch shut. Keeping it tight in her hand, she noticed his illuminating smile from outside the window. She smiled without thinking. He had not changed one bit. She readied herself to enter through those doors. Wanting nothing more than to talk to him and speak about his pastries again.

Her fingers dug into the fabric of her clutch. She held herself back from taking one more step toward the bakery. Fearing she might never leave Jacob alone, she missed his company. There was no law stating they couldn't interact with no-maj's, they just couldn't know about their world. The risk of exposing magic to the public happened far too often.

Jacob took to the news of magic and magical creatures real well. He helped them with minimal complaints. Jumping into every situation head first. Jacob's utter fascination with the wizarding world showed through his thoughts and mannerisms. Nothing scared him it seemed.

She wanted nothing more than to return Jacob's memories back to him. For him to remember the time they spent together. Remembering Newt and Tina, the magical creatures which fascinated him. She spotted some pastries shaped like the ones Jacob saw during their journey. Giggling at the sight, she relaxed, the tension left her shoulders. She recalled his sweet thoughts as they spoke to one another.

It might be possible if they moved away from America. She humored the thought before Jacob walked backwards into the mind erasing rain. Such a reckless thought. Her sister worked for the department of magic. She just got her job back. There was no way she was risking Tina's livelihood. Now, Jacob established his booming business from the looks of the large group of customers.

Laws reformed and changed all the time. There might be a time where a no maj could keep their memories of magic. One who showed genuine love for magic and respected the community. It might help if the person in question married a witch or wizard. This was all hopeful speculation on her part.

Taking a risk, she walked through the door. Avoiding the groups of people around the bakery, she stopped beside one of the displays. She observed the store, amazed at the different amount of sweets filling the shelves and displays. Her mouth watered at the variety of aromas encasing the room. No wonder Jacob boasted about his grandmother's recipes.

They were made with love.

She located him through the crowd. His thoughts cut through the noise present in the area. So sweet and humble. He helped a woman at the counter. Relishing in the compliments he received from the intricate pastries he made. All of a sudden, his gaze landed onto her. She turned to her side, giving him a smile.

His hand touched the right side of his neck as he smiled at her. A smile broke on Queenie's face. So huge that her cheeks hurt. Oh the slight discomfort didn't matter. Happiness overfilled her soul.

He unconsciously remembered her.


End file.
